


Mission: Craft Fair

by falconeggs



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence, Yes Really, but it’s david and patrick so it’s Soft, chosen families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconeggs/pseuds/falconeggs
Summary: When the Secret Organization of Investigative Espionage fell, the last thing it did was hide its top Operative unit, codename Family, in a little town in the middle of nowhere. Four years in the town of Schitt’s Creek, and no violent memories of their past have caught up to them, and their cover hasn’t been blown once.Or, the au where everything is the same, but the Roses are secretly the best spies in the world.





	Mission: Craft Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I am becoming the keeper of the aus and I think I might be okay with that? I took a break from part ii of the celeb au to write this. It was an idea that made me laugh out loud when I thought of it. I like to think of it as crack taken very seriously. I wrote it way too fast, and there are a million mistakes I implore you to ignore and forgive. I have no idea how this ended up so long but I will not apologize. I am also NOT confident in my smut writing abilities but here we go anyway lol always push yourself to be better. I have more ideas for this au and would easily be persuaded to write more, if you glorious readers would be so inclined. If you wanna hang, I’m @focksii on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Their positions had been compromised and they needed extraction through no fault of their own. Some ultra-classified secrets were leaked onto the dark web, and the Family was moved to a secure location, a little town where no one would find them. They were too valuable to the Secret Organization of Investigative Espionage to be terminated. So, into hiding the four Senior Operatives went.

Two weeks after the Family’s relocation, the Organization crumbled to dust and scattered in the violent winds of the storm that caused its destruction, and all record of the Family was lost.

The Family isn’t one of blood. They are a professional partnership, a highly specialized collective of assassins, only released for the most important of missions.

Operative J was matched with Junior Operative D early on in the child’s Intelligence career. They could pass very easily as a father/son duo, due to their uncanny appearances, but, more importantly, they worked extremely well together. As D learned from his mentor and grew into one of the finest spies the Organization had ever seen, his mentor learned just as much from the protégé. J had years of experience, a specialization in surveillance, and a lot of tactical ability, and D was unmatched in his ability to improvise with tech and gadgets. Together, they rose through the ranks, assigned to only the most important, classified missions.

Operative M was brought into their force just a year later. She was the top spy in the Organization on her own, no one could outsmart M. She had an incredible affinity for loosening lips, and an enormous arsenal of disguises that always comes in handy. She fit in perfectly with the boys, sliding into the role of ‘mother’ with only the mildest of dis-ease.

The fourth member of the Family, and perhaps the most dangerous, is Operative A. She was older than most Junior prospectives by a few years when she was recruited to the Organization, but that never held her back. Just below her pretty, disarming exterior lies a cold, sharp weapon. She took charge of less than savory situations, often taking on the role of escape artist. She became the daughter, the little sister, rounding out their dynamic perfectly.

Together, the Family was unstoppable. They were the best spies in the world, working together to pillage the underworld the most gargantuan of secrets. For over fifteen years, all four members of the Family considered to be the world’s most deadly force, and were, themselves, a best-kept secret. They couldn’t be terminated, no matter how dire circumstances had gotten for the Organization.

That’s why the relocation of the Family was so important. One of the last acts enforced by the Organization was to send their top four Senior Operatives to a tiny town in rural Ontario with entirely new identities and orders to wait for further instruction. They’d keep playing family, in a horrible roadside motel, of all places. Never had Operatives D and A had to share a room on a mission before, and now, their twin beds were four feet apart.

The nightmare continued. Further instructions never came. The Family settled into their unsettling lives as Johnny and Moira Rose, who foolishly lost everything to a bad business manager, and their two, helpless, grown children, David and Alexis.

Time passed. They slowly stopped looking over their shoulders at every moment. They made connections in their new home, forcing themselves into the stomach-churning social activities of normal townies. Eventually, they adjusted, resigned to never receiving further instructions from the Organization.

The first year was rocky, to say the least. Over a decade of traversing the world, going on sophisticated, life-threatening missions left them accustomed to a fast-paced life. The town of Schitt’s Creek was, and continues to be, a very slow place. They struggled to find their footing, which was strange for four people who were masters of adaptation. But once they stopped fearing their enemies descending on their new home, they were able to integrate with a little more ease.

Johnny became a partner at the motel in which they were living, and now spends his days changing sheets and giving keys. Moira joined the town council, a risky move, but one that has paid off in the long run. David opened a general store, and then his heart for the very first time. Alexis went to school, got the diploma she always pretended she didn’t want, and allowed her edges to soften.

The Family crumbled into dust with the Operation. In their place stood the Roses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as David starts to forget that’s not a regular man, he’s reminded in the most brutal way.

He and Patrick were at a craft fair. Their store was closed for the day, but they were still working, never really taking a day off. The fair was about two hours away from their town, and had all sorts of vendors that could be interested in selling their wares at Rose Apothecary. It was a fun afternoon for both of them. They’re still fluttery from their new engagement, and actually can’t keep their hands off each other. 

When they arrived to the fair, David took notice of his surroundings, unable to resist his conditioning. There were twenty or so cars in the lot, but only one with a license plate that wasn’t from Elm County. His brow furrowed at the sight, but there had been no incidents in the five years they’d been forced into hiding, so he didn’t think too much of it.

The fair itself had a lot inside it. Most of it was horrible garbage that David could barely stand the sight of, but there were a few diamonds in the rough around. If he were alone, or with Stevie or Alexis, this trip would have been terrible, but he was with Patrick. His Patrick, who brightened everything in David’s life, especially these vendor trips. Patrick always shared his snarky remarks in David’s ear before giving a vendor a blinding smile and a firm handshake. Today, he spends the day introducing himself and his fiancé, David, and every time that magic word slips out, they both beam widely at each other.

When the last of the vendors are packing their tables up, David and Patrick have meetings five new possible vendors already set for next week. They exit the community hall of Elm Grove, or Elmville, or wherever the fuck they are. The parking lot is mostly empty now, and the sun is setting into the tree line. The car from out of town is still there. It sets David on edge. Before they can get back to Patrick’s car, which has probably already been tagged, David pulls them in another direction. He doesn’t want to give away everything just yet.

“I don’t want to go back yet,” he pouts, tugging Patrick’s arm up the street towards the little diner down the way. “And I’m starving.”

“You had about a thousand of those organic fruit gummies,” Patrick teases, but let’s himself be pulled towards the diner.

“Uh, no,” David disagrees, his eyes wildly wide. “I had three of those sample portions.” Patrick shoots him a pointed look. “It was no more than five. And I didn’t have lunch.”

Patrick balks at David, but David’s keen powers of observation take note of Patrick’s smile, hiding just below the surface and twinkling him his eyes. “Because you complained for two hours about how full you were from breakfast!” He reminds in a yelp that’s more amused than anything.

David tilts his chin upwards and squeezes his eyes shut. “Alright, mistakes were made, but the past is the past,” He smooths over. “We can complain, but we can’t change it, so let’s move on.”

Patrick stares at David in disbelief that David has gotten used to seeing, like Patrick really struggles to believe that David is real. Most days, David doesn’t believe it, either. “You are something else, you know that?” Patrick snarks, but David can tell he means it kindly. He’s never thought all of David’s superfluous drama was anything less than wonderful.

David twists one side of his mouth upwards in a playful smirk. “I was going to offer splitting a romantic milkshake with two straws, but now I’m not so sure,” he teases back.

Patrick rolls his eyes and stops David so that they can wrap themselves around each other. “As if you’d let me have any of your milkshake,” Patrick murmurs, then leans in to kiss David.

Just before David lets himself fall into Patrick’s kiss, he’s reminded of the car that’s parked nearby, and the eyes that could be watching. The last thing he wants is for someone to know how much this meant to him, and use Patrick against him; Patrick deserves much better than being a bargaining chip, or worse. David stiffens against Patrick’s lips, and Patrick notices instantly. He pulls back to look at David, concern woven into his expression.

“What?” He whispered, shaking his head. “What happened?”

David shakes his head back, and forces a small smile onto his face. “Nothing,” he lies. “Stomach pains. You know how delicate I can be when I’m hungry.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, but lets David lead him down the main sidewalk to the diner packed with local families without complaint.

At dinner, David agonizes over his selection for no less than twenty minutes, then takes every bite at an iceberg’s pace, and requests a side he knows they won’t just have ready, and peruses the dessert menu for a long time before settling on the chocolate lava cake and a cup of coffee. Patrick notices the stretch of time, that their meal has taken up more than twice the usual time, but doesn’t comment on it, thankfully. He’s long since gotten used to the occasional, extra-weird bout of David’s crazy. He knew what he was getting into when he got down on one knee. He steals a sweet potato tot off of David’s saucer with a smile, and enjoys a Ruben to himself instead of complaining getting about more time with his fiancé.

After they’re done, Patrick can easily sense David’s hesitancy to leave the diner. As soon as they’re outside, Patrick wraps an arm around David’s waist and escorts him to the car. Unfortunately, this act isn’t as comforting as Patrick intends. It only furthers David’s panic. Patrick would appear to be a weakness for David, because that’s absolutely what he is. No matter how tense David gets, Patrick doesn’t let it discourage him from lending his fiancé a little support.

Down the road, at the communal parking lot they’d started in, there’s only two cars left: Patrick’s, and the one with the out of town plates. The second car is in a different spot than it had been before, slightly closer to the diner. They have to walk past it to get to their own car. David can make out a vague, person-shaped shadow in the driver’s seat. It makes David’s heart race. As soon as he’s able, he dislodges himself from Patrick’s side.

“Uh, I’ll be right back,” David says, walking a few steps towards the community center and away from the car. “I think I left my wallet inside. Wait for me in the car?”

Patrick stares at David like he’s sprouted a second, and subsequently third head. David doesn’t own a wallet. He’s called such accessories ‘deplorable’, and Patrick is vividly aware of that. “What?” He chokes out as David walks towards the center. “David, you don’t carry a wallet.”

“I forgot-. Something,” he says, his voice sharpening in a way he only uses with Alexis. “Just, get in the car and wait for me, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“The doors are probably locked, David,” Patrick tries to reason. “We’ll just call them tomorrow and see if they have-. Your wallet?”

“Patrick,” David interrupts, his eyes as sharp as his tone. Patrick has never seen him like this. He knows David is razor-sharp and can be scary, but not so up close like this. “I need you to trust me. Please. Get in the car.”

Patrick jerks slightly in surprise. There was no question that he trusted David, and there never had been. Icy fear leaves a frost in Patrick. “What’s happening?” He breathes, trying not to shake out of his skin.

“I promise, I will explain everything,” David says, stepping back towards the vehicle to be close to Patrick. He doesn’t like the uneasiness on Patrick’s baby-soft features. He reaches up to brush the expression off his face, his fingers tracing over Patrick’s cheeks. “And if I can’t, then the Family will. Just- please. Get in the car, lock the doors, and wait for me.”

Patrick blinks a few times, and David watches as he steels himself. “Okay,” he breathes, still uneasy, but willing to listen.

David can’t leave, he can’t bring his feet to carry him away, not until he can soothe Patrick a little. He pulls Patrick in for a soft kiss, and does what he can to not make it feel like a goodbye. He has no intention of leaving Patrick in any way, but he doesn’t know what his future holds. He may have been the best spy in the world once, but he was out of practice, out of shape, and without backup. Mostly, he kisses Patrick for a little courage, to remind him of this life he’s building.

Patrick kisses David back thoroughly, begging David silently to stay, to get in the car and drive away with him. David can’t do that. If someone has found him, he cannot allow anyone to follow him straight back to the Family, or anyone else he cares about. Patrick doesn’t know that David can efficiently terminate a threat.

Slowly, David pulls back. He lingers by Patrick’s lips, pressing one last, soft kiss to them. “Get in the car,” he sighs, opening his eyes to take in Patrick. He strokes his cheek, Patrick’s eyes opening, and shining up into David’s. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Patrick swallows hard, but nods, his eyes hardening as he takes David seriously. They slowly pull away from each other. David doesn’t move away from the car until Patrick is in the driver’s seat and he hears the doors lock. 

David runs around the side of the community center to the back door he’d noticed during the craft fair. Patrick, inside the car, can’t believe his eyes. He’s seen David run before, his silly, improper run with his arms flung backwards and shoulders leaned forwards, like the anime kid who used to run to class. This is not that run. This is an athlete’s run, with the perfect kind of form Patrick has only seen in Olympian runners.

“What the fuck?” Patrick breathes to himself.

Around back, David picks the lock of the back door. He’s not as quick about it as he once was, but the lock still clicks open and he’s inside the building in under a minute. His eyes scan the room quickly for anything that could be of use. It’s bigger than it looked when it was full of people. There’s a wall of stackable chairs and folding tables. On the opposite wall is a few bookshelves with old volumes no one has touched in years. Not exactly an assassin’s paradise, but David’s been in tougher spots.

Luckily, near the back door is the door to the cleaning closet. David is quick to fling that door open to search for something sufficient to protect himself. He unscrews the handle from the mop head, and twirls it experimentally in his hands. The weight isn’t terribly balanced and he can easily envision the wooden pole splintering and shattering, but he’s disposed of impossible targets with far less. He considers the gallon of industrial ammonia, but doesn’t take it with him, not wanting to risk ruining this particular outfit.

Outside, Patrick worries. His fingers tap anxiously on the steering wheel as he waits. A few minutes have passed, and David hasn’t emerged yet. Every second that hurls by sets Patrick further on edge. He wants to see David walk calmly back, like nothing was ever wrong, like the running was just a trick of the eye.

But no one comes out of the center. Instead, someone goes in. Out of his periphery, Patrick sees a shadow duck behind the building, the same way David had. It only sends another ripple of fear through Patrick. He wants to get out of the car, to run in after them and help with whatever is happening. 

But David told Patrick to wait. He looked into Patrick’s eyes, begged him to trust him, and told him to wait in the car. David had never been so serious, so hardened, and it was the only reason Patrick could rationalize listening to that order.

But Patrick is a take charge kind of guy. So, when no one emerges from the community center for five minutes, and when Patrick’s jaw is clenched so tightly his molars threaten to fuse, Patrick can’t wait anymore. With his heart racing faster than it’s ever beat, Patrick exits his car. He stands by the open door, lingering hesitation holding him back. When he hears a crash from inside the community center, he no longer hesitates.

Patrick springs into action, sprinting around back to the second door. He hadn’t even noticed that there was a back door, but David had. When his hand touches the door, he hears another loud crash, and Patrick swings the door open so hard, the hinges give a little.

At first, the situation looks horrifying. David, his pristine, delicate fiancé, is in a battle agains a mountain of a man. He’s easily six foot four, and has broad shoulders and massive biceps. In one of his meaty hands is an almost comically large hunting knife he seems to know how to wield. David only seems to be defending himself with a wooden staff. However, it only takes a second to realize that David is winning. The other man is winded, and there’s anger in his movement. David is more precise than any martial arts movie Patrick has ever seen.

This is a revelation that has Patrick questioning everything, but leaves him turned on in a way he’s never been. David doesn’t even look like he’s putting forth effort in this fight.

“Ugh,” David is complaining in the fight, just as Patrick enters the room. “That was, like, ten years ago! Let it go!” In just a few, expert turns of his staff, he knocks the knife from his opponent’s hand, then sweeps the wooden pole under him to knock him off his feet. Another slicing swoop through the air, and the staff gets thwacked over the opponent’s head, breaking in half and splintering away from the force of the blow. Patrick had only seen moves like that in films.

Patrick stares at David, watching as the older man shoves his incapacitated enemy onto his back with his expensive shoe. “Hey,” He says, nudging him with his foot to pull focus. “I’m sorry about this. You came all this way for your revenge, and you’re not going to get it. Ten years of plotting and stalking, only to get completely decimated by someone very much out of practice. This would probably be embarrassing for you if it weren’t so-.”

He doesn’t get to finish his taunt, because his foe is knocking him over. Before Patrick can even realize what’s happening, David is on his back, and those meaty hands are around his throat, closing down. He watches David’s hand, the one with his engagement rings, struggle to fight him off.

A surge of adrenaline courses through Patrick. He runs at full force and shoves the adversary as hard as he can, forcing him off of David and tumbling to the floor.

David gasps in a deep breath, his hand coming up to his neck. When he looks at Patrick, wide-eyed and insecure for a half-moment, Patrick is surprised that he’s the same David, that this is the same man he fell in love with. Their eye contact only lasts a second, because David is focused on the task at hand.

Like he hadn’t been completely derived of oxygen just a moment ago, David gets up and jumps straight back in. The fight Patrick had walked into before was nothing compared to what he’s watching now. David is a tactical machine, something Patrick could have never expected. His fighting techniques are perfect, and hardened, and not at all something that David should know. Patrick watches, mouth gaping, as David completely destroys his enemy, with brutal punches and elbows.

The man is trying to scramble away, realizing he’d made a devastating mistake in coming here today to attack Senior Operative D. David stalks after him, not making the mistake of monologuing again. Quick as a flash, there’s a loud snap, and the man’s weight slumps against the floor. Patrick watches him twitch a few times, then turns his eyes up to David.

They stare for a second. While this might be an endlessly huge surprise to Patrick, he still knows David better than anyone does. He can see the fear lurking in David, fear that protecting them would turn Patrick away. Patrick needed an explanation, for sure, but he would never push David away.

Patrick takes a half step towards him and holds out his hands. They’re trembling. He hadn’t noticed. It’s enough to make David sigh in relief, sagging as he crosses the community center to meet Patrick.

“C’mon,” Patrick whispers as they wrap their arms around each other and pull the other out of the community center. “Let’s go. Let’s go home.” David nods, and exhales sharply through his nose, pulling Patrick tighter. He doesn’t know if it’s protective or comforting, but he also doesn’t care.

Faster than they’d ever moved together before, they’re in Patrick’s car, with David in the driver’s seat. He takes a deep breath to steady himself before starting the car and pulling away. After a minute, he pulls out his phone from his back pocket and hands it to Patrick.

“Text M,” He instructs. “Ask her for a status report.”

“M? Who is M?” Patrick asks, which is maybe the last question he should be asking.

“Moira,” David explains. “My mom. Ask her for a status report.”

Patrick stares at David’s phone like he’s never seen one before. “How?” He asks, more dumbly than David’s ever seen him. He can excuse it, though, he has every right to be a little dumb for the first time in two years, especially after what he’s just witnessed.

“Text her ‘Status Report’ with a question mark at the end,” David says, as patiently as he can muster.

It takes a second, but Patrick manages to get his thumbs to work. He fires off the message David instructed him to send, and then waits for a reply. Patrick likes to think he knows the Roses, he’s been a part of their family for long enough, even if it’s just on the sidelines. But, maybe, he doesn’t know them as well as he thinks. He expects Moira to take ages to text back, if she ever bothered to at all, but she does in under a minute.

“She says ‘Status Normal’,” He says, as a second text comes in. “And then she says ‘echo?’ With a question mark at the end.”

David nods. “Text her back ‘Panevezys’, she’ll know what it means.”

Patrick hesitates again. “How do you spell that?” He asks, softly. David can’t help the slight upturn of his lips as he spells off the name of the mission.

When Patrick locks David’s phone back up and drops it between them, in the cup holder, David has to fight to not glance over at Patrick. He wouldn’t be able to bear the sight of Patrick looking at him differently, or even being afraid. He can’t even face that possibility.

“I owe you an explanation,” David says, after a silent minute that stretched on and on. “And I’d like to preface this by saying how sorry I am. I wanted to tell you. Fuck, I wanted to tell you when you came into the store with the business license in that fugly frame. I’ve wanted to tell you every day since then, but I couldn’t, because-.”

“David,” Patrick interrupts. He reaches over and takes one of David’s hands off of the steering wheel. He only notices how tight his grip had been when he sees his knuckles flush when he relaxes. “Just-. Tell me. Whatever it is, I can take it.”

David swallows hard. He’s never told anyone. The concept of even saying the words aloud makes his stomach churn. He trusts Patrick. He glances at him, with his wide eyes and angelic face, and he trusts.

“I’m a former member of an elite group of Senior Intelligence Operatives, dispatched only for the most important and classified missions,” he says, as evenly as he can manage. “I was recruited by the Secret Organization of Investigative Espionage in 1990 as one of the very first members of the Junior Operative Division.”

“Wait, wait,” Patrick interrupts, waving his hands. “1990? You must have been, what, five?”

“Seven,” David corrects. “I was recruited right after my birthday that year, for my technological insight and my proficiency in gymnastics. My family was compensated fairly, and I started a very long, very successful Intelligence career.”

“At seven-.” Patrick cuts himself off. “Wait, your family? Are they-? Mr. and Mrs. Rose aren’t your parents?”

David shakes his head. “No, not-,” he stammers. “Not by blood. But they’re the closest thing I have to a family. Besides you.” Patrick gives David a little smile and squeeze of the hand, but David doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like Patrick’s pity. “J - my dad - we were assigned together in ‘94 because we looked so much alike, no one would bat an eye at us together on a mission. M joined us a year or so later, and then A a few years after that.”

“So your name isn’t really David Rose,” Patrick says, softly.

David takes a breath. “Uh,” he drags out. “I mean, I have a birth certificate, and driver’s license, and passport with the name ‘David Rose’. It’s always been a common alias for us to use, back before we left the Organization. But, no. But only because I don’t really have a name? I’ve been called Operative D for as long as I can remember.”

There’s another long pause between them.Patrick seems to consider all of this new information for a while. “So, you’re a spy,” he says, finally.

David takes a breath, and lets out a quiet laugh. “I’m a former Intelligence Operative for a Secret Espionage Organization that has since been disbanded,” David corrects.

“Okay, so you’re an ex-spy,” Patrick adjusts. David glances over to watch Patrick settle into his seat and regard the windshield. “That actually makes a lot of sense. More sense than you being an ex-socialite.”

“Really?” David deadpans, looking over at Patrick.

“So who was that guy?” Patrick asks, looking behind him like the dead body might be following them.

“His name is Saulis,” David explains. “Years ago, we were dispatched on a mission to take out his father and uncle, as well as six other members of the Lithuanian high-society. They were whispering in the ears of Lithuanian diplomats. They-.” He forces himself to stopper the dam of information.

“Classified,” Patrick nods. “I get it.” David thinks he’s taking this extremely well. Every time he imagined this conversation, he always saw Patrick inevitably leaving him, for having such a huge secret for so long, for being such a monster. But Patrick isn’t looking at David any differently. He looks a little shaken, the way he did when Jake walked into Stevie’s apartment, but not like he had any interest in letting go of David’s hand. “Is anyone else going to come for you?”

David shakes his head. “Probably not,” he says, softly. “No one ever has, since we’ve been stationed in Schitt’s Creek, and he was working alone.”

Patrick lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sags into his seat. His grip on David’s hand doesn’t waver. David graciously allows Patrick a few minutes of silence as he processes all of that information. He keeps his foot steadily on the gas, putting as much distance as he can between them and what they’ve left behind.

“It’s real,” David says, breaking the silence. He knows Patrick isn’t wired how he is, so he knows that the thought hasn’t even passed his field of thought. But David knows it will, eventually. “Us. What you mean to me, that’s real. Who I am, the person you know, it’s the only real version of me there’s ever been. I need you to know that. No-. No matter what you learn about me from here on out, you need to know that.”

“I know,” Patrick soothes softly, bringing David’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I know, David. Mariah Carey, I know.”

David lets out a breath of a surprised laugh. He has his own code with Patrick, he should have never been concerned. “I-.” He clears his throat, then sneaks a glance at Patrick. “I love you. And I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Patrick questions in surprise. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because I didn’t tell you sooner,” David says, his shame sneaking into his voice. 

“No, David,” Patrick says, turning in his seat to face David a little more completely. “You don’t have to apologize for this. If you’re really a top Secret Agent for an Espionage society, then I already probably know too much, right? As long as you’re not apologizing for killing me because I know your big secret, I think we’re good.”

“I would never kill you,” David promises, surprised at the idea. David imagined killing almost everyone he meets, usually in multiple ways, but never Patrick. “Are you kidding? We’re getting married. I’m going to protect you.” He freezes, and glances over at Patrick. “We-? We’re still. You know-?”

“Yes, David, we’re still getting married,” he promises. David can’t look over to see the fond hue in Patrick’s eyes, but he can hear it in his voice. “Honestly? This kind of makes me want to marry you more.”

David eases off the gas pedal slightly so he can gawk at Patrick. “What?” He barks.

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it,” Patrick says, grinning at David’s bewildered expression. “You-. Protected me, David. You went in there to take care of that guy before he could hurt me or our family. That means everything, David.” He lets out a chuckle, shaking his head and looking forward. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you any more, you turn out to be a secret badass.” David rolls his eyes, and tries not to break out into a huge grin, tucking his lips between his teeth.

“Okay, I want to make sure I got all of this right,” Patrick says, trying to be as serious as he could. “You weren’t an actor in the Spy Kids franchise, you were an actual Spy Kid.”

David whips his head to glare at Patrick. “I feel like you’re not taking this as seriously as you should be,” he accuses.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Patrick apologizes quickly, still smiling at David. “This is-. Very serious, I know. I mean, I just watched you snap a guy twice my size’s neck like it was nothing. I’m-. I guess I’m just trying to lighten the mood a little. Especially since I’m sure we’re going to be staying at the motel with-.” Patrick cuts himself off, remembering the new information about Johnny and Moira.

David can fill in the blank for him, though. “My parents,” he nods, cracking a small smile. “It’s okay. I’ve known them both for over twenty years. I haven’t known anyone else nearly as long, except Alexis. It’s what they are. They’ve always been my parents. Especially recently-. Even when they didn’t have to be.”

Patrick uses his free hand to stroke the one already in his grasp. David lets the feeling distract him while Patrick shuffles through his memories, putting them in this new context. “Their love looks real,” Patrick comments. “Like it’s not just part of the cover.”

David nods slowly. “I think it is,” he agrees, quietly, glancing over at Patrick. “They’re very professional but-. Being partnered with them for over twenty years forced me to be privy to some horrendously saccharine moments.”

“Not to bring up Spy Kids again, but they’re the two spies who fell in love,” Patrick says, very quickly and very softly, like he might get away with it.

“Oh my god,” David complains.

“Anyway. Your mom took your dad to the hospital over heartburn two weeks ago,” Patrick reminds David. “Okay? I watched her negotiate with the lighting director, and she threatened to take her cat hostage. When they hear you had to kill somebody, they’re going to go into lockdown for a solid twenty four hours, at least.”

David nods. He’s right. David knew that as soon as he’d entered the community center, when his mind was collecting every thought possible. The fact that Patrick knows it, too, on instinct, blooms in David’s chest.

“I think I should at least be briefed on Special Unit Family before I get locked in with them,” Patrick continues. “And that’s going to be heavy enough.”

Every single word Patrick says is even more right than the last. “That was really good,” David compliments with a nod.“But it’s just the Family.”

“Right,” Patrick nods, smirking to himself. “Tell me about when Alexis joined.”

David smiles fondly to himself. “I hated her the minute I met her,” David remembers. “Most recruits for the Junior Division are between four and eight, but usually on the younger end of that spectrum. Even I’m considered an older recruit. A was ten when she was brought in. Ten years old, the oldest Junior Recruit in the Organization. No one thought she’d make it, she was put in beginner courses with the six year olds. Everyone picked on her, but she never let it break her. She tested out of levels one and two in record time, actually breaking almost every record ever set. Fuck, everyone in Junior Division hated her for that. All the Handlers and Operatives and Superiors just loved her, it drove me crazy. So, when she was assigned to the Family, I was livid.

“I was fifteen, the jewel of the Organization, not just the Junior Division, at the height of my game, and here comes this little twerp, upstaging me instantly,” he carries on. “M couldn’t stand it, either, you know her. J was always nice about her, though, always willing to accept all the help we could get. We’d come back from missions, and A would get all the praise. It was like she was first on the call list, and we were her spunky, standoffish sidekicks.”

Patrick snorts. “I think you got too deep with your cover story of being a celebrity,” he teases.

David doesn’t let it deter him. “After about a year, we finally had a pretty good rhythm with our missions,” he continues. “I didn’t hate her as much. She was smart, and very physically capable, and she knew how to do her job. She was annoying as fuck most of the time, but she had her moments where she was okay. And then, a mission took a bad turn. She-.” He stops himself before he can give away too many details about the mission. “She saved my life when she didn’t have to. She went out of her way to do it. She never made a big deal out of it, either, she never held it over my head, like I owed her. It changed with us after that. With all of us. We weren’t just partners, we were actually a family.” David rolls his eyes at a memory. “M gave this dramatic speech about how she never imagined having children, she never wanted them, but now she had us, and how we give her strength and blah blah blah.”

Patrick laughs. “That sounds really nice, David,” he says, and he doesn’t sound patronizing at all. “I knew you were a unique family, but this is really something.”

“I know it’s a lot,” David apologizes. “Especially like this. I’m sorry it came down to this.”

“It’s actually not a lot,” Patrick disagrees, after he takes a moment to ponder that. “I mean, yes. Finding out you and your family are the best spies in the world is huge, probably the biggest shock of my life. But, it’s like a puzzle. I had all the other pieces in place, and I knew most of the picture, but this is the last big section for me to put together. It’s like the entire edge piece slotting in.”

“Yeah, you mentioned something like that,” David remembers, his brows furrowing as he glances at Patrick. “How does me being a spy make more sense than me being a celebrity?”

Patrick smirks at David. “Fishing for compliments is tacky, David,” Patrick teases.

“I’m serious!” He says. “That’s a main part of our cover, always has been. We’re a wealthy family with very well-connected, international, celebrity friends. We were trained, for countless hours, on this cadence to make us sound like the kind of idiots whose celebrity parents are now being charged with bribing universities to accept their irrelevant spawn. Do you think I enjoy being trapped in by muscle memory into these stupid fucking dinosaur hands Alexis and I do? No! But I do it! Because it’s disarming and gives me an advantage.”

“David,” Patrick interrupts, squeezing his hand. “You and your family are way more intelligent than most people, even though Alexis finished high school after I met her. You’re the most physically fit person I’ve ever seen up close, even though I’ve never seen you exercise and you eat whenever food is available. Your dad knows all sort of camera specs no one should know, but can’t work the front desk computer. Your mom has a wig collection. I’ve been hearing insane stories about world traveling from Alexis since I met her. This all makes a lot of sense to me.”

David exhales slowly and squeezes Patrick’s hand tightly, just for a moment. “I imagined us having this conversation about a thousand times,” he admits. “And it never turned out this way. I should have known that you can handle this.”

Patrick raises his eyebrows. “Handle it?” He parrots back, teasingly. “My life just became the coolest movie ever made. I moved to a little town in the middle of nowhere and fell in love with the best spy in the world.”

David loves the praise, it’s been a long time since he’s been complimented so highly on his Intelligence abilities, but he still rolls his eyes. “It’s not as exciting as it sounds,” he deflects with a shake of his head.

“We’ve has this conversation before, but I think it applies now more than ever,” Patrick says, very seriously. “Your experiences are not universal.”

David smirks. “Fine,” he resigns. “What do you want to know about my très excitant life as a spy?”

Patrick considers his many options for a moment. “What was your favorite mission?” He finally lands on.

David bites his lip. He knows his top three off the top of his head, and would love to delve into those stories with Patrick. There’s not a secret inside David that isn’t threatening to burst out. But it’s still extremely classified, and David doesn’t exactly have the authority to give Patrick that kind of clearance. “I’ll tell you after there’s a majority vote to give you clearance,” he promises.

Patrick is very amused by that answer, his brows raising even further on his head. “Oh, well, excuse me,” he teases.

“You’re joking around, but it’s really serious,” David warns, but he can’t help but smile at the look on Patrick’s face. “We’re the last remnants of SOIE, we keep very important, very classified information, information that would change life on earth completely, even if it’s just you who knows. It’s not just my decision. So. Missions are classified. Everything else is free reign.”

Patrick allows this. He’s gotten very close with Moira over the course of their relationship, especially as of recent, with their close partnership in Cabaret. He and Johnny had always gotten along well, too. He’s confident that he’ll be given clearance shortly after they arrive at the motel. He’s not really interested in disturbing the order anymore than it’s already been agitated.

Instead, he thinks up a new question. “How did you really end up in Schitt’s Creek?” He asks.

David exhales deeply as he throws himself into those traumatic memories. Of all the terrible things he’d gone through in his Intelligence career, the crumbling of it all messed David up the most.

“Some poindexter preteen in Vermont stumbled across a hypersecure server and couldn’t help herself,” he explains in a sigh. “She had no idea what she’d found, so she posted about it on Reddit. Our team flagged the post within fifteen minutes, but it was enough to start rumors. Eventually, someone who actually knew what they were looking for found us. There was a leak, hundreds of documents were exposed. The Organization had to cleanse everything. A lot of really good Operatives-, good people, lost their lives.”

“They were killed?” Patrick asks, gasping in surprise, finally understanding the severity of it all.

“They took their own lives,” David says, very seriously. “Taking all their secrets with them. We probably would have, too, but those weren’t our orders. We were set up at the motel, prepared for some magical mission that would somehow save the Organization. Our orders were to assimilate to local culture, like there’s any fucking culture in Schitt’s Creek, and await further instruction. Less than two weeks later, the only trace left of the Organization was in our motel rooms. They left us with a few thousand dollars, and our equipment, and the deed to the town? I don’t really understand that move, but whatever. It’s in my name. It drives J crazy, but I think it keeps him in check.”

“Wh- wait, what?” Patrick stammers. “You own the town? You, specifically, own the town we live in?”

“Uh,” David draws out. “Yeah. It’s a part of our cover story. You never got that? We lost everything, and the only asset that the government allowed us to retain was the town, so we moved there.”

“Why would you buy a town?” Patrick asks, his face screwing up in confusion.

“I didn’t, my dad did!” David exclaims. “Like, some stupid joke about a boat or whatever.”

Patrick takes a moment to compose himself. “Up Schitt’s Creek without a paddle,” Patrick recites.

“Yeah, that,” David agrees, waving their joined hands together in the air.

“That’s a very common expression, David,” Patrick says, and he does sound a little patronizing this time.

“Your experiences are not universal, Patrick,” David snarks back, which makes Patrick grin widely at his fiancé.

Patrick picks their hands up and presses a tender kiss to David’s knuckles, in place of pressing one to his lips. “I’m really sorry about what happened to your spy friends,” Patrick says, wanting to lighten the mood a little, but also trying to be genuine. “I’m glad you got other orders.”

“Is that another Spy Kids reference that I’m not understanding?” David asks, preparing to get annoyed.

“What, have you not seen Spy Kids?” Patrick asks, smirking, already knowing the answer. David shakes his head, anyway. “Luckily, they put all of them on Netflix, and we’re about to go into lockdown.”

“Are they any good?” David asks, not having high hopes for the film series.

“I haven’t seen them in a really, really long time,” Patrick explains. “And, apparently, there’s four of them, and I was only aware of two. We’re not going to watch all four, Antonio Banderas isn’t even in the last one.”

“Antonio Banderas?!” David cries. “Why didn’t you lead with that? I’m in.” Patrick snorts and shakes his head at the predictability of David. “What else would you like to be briefed on?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as David pulls the car in front of the motel, his parents’ door swings open. They spill outside before he can even pull the keys from the ignition.

“Oh, god,” Patrick breathes.

David reaches over and rubs Patrick’s thigh. “We’ll get through this together, honey,” he promises. Patrick meets David’s eyes, and David watches the fear drain from them. He nods and gives David a small smile, then goes to get out of the car. 

“What happened?” Moira demands, as soon as David’s door is open, her voice gravely serious. He can see all over her face that she’s been agonizing for the hour it took for David to get home. “David! Are you alright?” She turns her icy gaze to Patrick. “Are either of you injured?”

“We’re fine,” David says, reaching slowly to place a hand on her shoulder, recapturing her attention. “Everything is fine. It was a minor incident.”

Johnny, who hasn’t moved from the door, waves them inside urgently. “Come inside, boys,” he beseeches them. “Come in.” He pats Patrick on the shoulder as he passes, then grasps David gently when they get close. David allows this, because this is the first big incident they’ve had in a very long time.

“Just a week after Alexis abandons us for those enormous tortoises, you’re attacked for the very first time in the four years since being underground,” Moira monologues as she paces around the room.

David leads Patrick over to the table at the back of the room, pulling the chair out for him. He brushes his hands over Patrick’s shoulders gently before sitting beside him. Patrick drags his own chair a little closer to David, not willing to be too far from David just yet. Patrick knew, going in, that Moira would be dramatic, but he’s never seen such severity from her, such intensity.

“That can’t possibly be a coincidence,” she continues, still pacing back and forth in front of the bed as Johnny sits down on it. “The assailant must have waited until she was away and you were alone to attack, hoping to take advantage of your feeble arms and neglected training.”

“Uh, I terminated the assailant,” David defends himself. “And Patrick and I are both fine. And my arms are not feeble!”

“I told you that you were jumping to conclusions,” Johnny tells Moira.

“Really, John?” She sneers at him. “We’re going to stoop to that game? In this terrible time of duress? After our boy has had this traumatic experience!” She waves her hand to the table, her voice raising in pitch with every passing word. “Attacked! When he was on his own!”

“I wasn’t on my own,” David corrects. “Patrick was with me.” He looks at Patrick and gives him a small smile. “He saved my life today, I’d be dead if it weren’t for him. And I think he should have complete, level ten clearance for his actions.” He turns his head back to his parents, his chin jutted upward with authority.

“Oh, of course, son,” Johnny agrees, easily, his voice light.

“Darling Patrick has been a member of this family for quite a while now, don’t you think?” Moira nods, eyebrows quirking.

“Thank you,” Patrick says, very honored by that. He ducks his head a little. David reaches over and rubs between Patrick’s shoulder blades affectionately, and it warms Patrick completely. He likes being chosen by this chosen family.

“David?” Johnny prompts. “Tell us what happened.”

He does. He launches into the story about the craft fair, and the car with the plates, and stalling in the diner, and breaking into the community center. He explains who the perpetrator was, and how he related to them. He explains details about the situation Patrick hadn’t noticed. Johnny and Moira ask questions Patrick hadn’t thought of, like if the crime would be traced back to him, which it most likely wouldn’t. David also explains, to Patrick, that even if it were traced back to him, he has some sort of diplomatic immunity.

“How did Young Master Saulis find you this afternoon?” Moira asks, putting her hands on the table, leaning in low and staring David down.

“Why is this starting to feel more and more like an interrogation?” He demands, his face screwing up tightly. “I followed protocol. -Mostly.” He rolls his eyes slightly. “Hands off the table.” He waves his hand to shoo her away. She narrows her eyes at him, but does what he says, jerking back when he stands. He goes for the open door between their rooms, and dives under his bed for the luggage underneath.

“I don’t know how he found me,” David says from the other room. He opens his suitcase, empty of clothing, then pulls the lining out. Underneath is his laptop, once the most advanced software in the world, but now is only a few notches above the best thing they sell at Best Buy. “He said he found a clue somewhere, and thought it was worth exploring. It must be a clue about that town.”

He comes back into his parents’ room and sits back down beside Patrick. He opens up the laptop and powers it up, only for the screen to tell him it’s doing mandatory updates.

David sags, melting into the chair, groaning in frustration.

“We should call Alexis,” Johnny reasons. “She should know about this.”

“No!” David says, sharply, jerking his head up. “No no no no no, absolutely not. If we call her, she’ll come home and never leave again, and I am not willing to let her do that. This is too important for her and Ted.”

“Maybe she wants to come home,” Johnny tries. “You know? Maybe she’s miserable there, and-and needs an excuse to come back.”

“I’m afraid to say that I’m inclined to agree with David, John,” Moira considers aloud, and probably just to herself, wagging her finger in the air. “We cannot allow our personal feelings to deter her from the mission she chose to accept for herself in her rustic, equatorial paradise. No, as much as we fancy a premature reunion with dear Alexis, we must put her desires to be away from us first.”

David makes a face when Moira refers to Alexis as her dear. “Okay, that feels dramatic,” he says, waving his hand in her direction. “But thank you for the support.” He turns to look at Patrick expectantly.

Patrick jumps a little in surprise. “What, do I get a vote?” He asks.

David’s eyebrows lilt impatiently. “Level ten clearance,” he says. “You’re a member of the Family now.”

Patrick hesitates. “I think we should call Alexis,” he says, knowing he will not get a great reaction for his honesty.

“What?!” David and Moira both demand in perfect unison, in a way that makes Patrick surprised that they’re not actually blood related.

Patrick leans backwards and holds his hands up, taking a deep breath. “Okay,” He eases. “I know, it’s controversial, to think Alexis deserves to know her family had a first, major threat.” David frowns deeply at Patrick, folding his arms over his chest. “And now it’s a tie vote. So now, we have to tell her, so she can break the tie.”

“I had such high hopes for you, Patrick,” Moira mumbles, resuming her pacing. “But you instantly make me regret bestowing you with the highest possible clearance. Not even the President of the United States, not even Mrs. Carter is at level ten clearance.”

Patrick bites his lip, finding it hard to not find the dramatics amusing. He doesn’t take it personally, and he doesn’t mind being a rational mind.

“You have no idea what you’ve done,” David accuses Patrick, in a very deadpan, even tone that’s almost unnerving. “She is going to be so annoying about this. Forever.” He slaps his hands over his eyes and presses tightly. A frustrated groan rumbles from his chest. “Can I request that we call her after I remove and/or redirect this clue?” He directs the question to Patrick, then looks over at Johnny.

“That sounds reasonable,” Johnny nods, looking to Patrick.

Patrick nods, too, surprised he’s getting so much regard for his clearance status being so fresh. “Sure,” he agrees.

David exhales softly and straightens his shoulder. “Great,” He says, almost surprised to be agreed with.

“Compromise,” Patrick teases, very softly, nudging his foot against David’s gently, just to make David smile. He succeeds, the corners of David’s lips tilting upwards, just slightly.

David turns his attention to the computer in front of him. He watches the percent above the thin loading bar tick upwards from 94 to 100, only for the text to shift. “ ‘Downloading update two of eight?!’ “ he reads aloud, his voice pitched with anger.

“Oh my God, David! How could you allow your computer to become so defective!” Moira yells, her hysterics leeching back in.

“Okay!” David tells right back, standing abruptly. Patrick jerks in surprise beside him. It has been a long day for David, attack aside. He doesn’t need this right now. He looks at Patrick, and tilts his head back towards his bedroom. Patrick, proving his loyalty for the millionth time today, understands immediately. He takes the silent instruction and goes towards the adjoining door. “We’re going! Briefing adjourned!” David picks up his laptop and follows Patrick into the other room. “Do not talk to me until my task is complete!”

He slams the door behind him so hard the latch doesn’t take, and it swings back open. He peeks his head through, taking the opportunity to glare, one more time, at the both of his parents individually.

Moira lets out one final scream when David effectively slams the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After David changes the phrasing of any slightest hint he could find in every corner of every server, he and Patrick decide it’s far too late at night to call Alexis and resign to lying in bed. Patrick has borrowed some of David’s clothes, a pair of his drop crotch sweats and the white t-shirt with the word ‘DON’T’ written on the chest. When Patrick had emerged from the bathroom in a Signature David Outfit, all David could do was beam at his fiancé. They eventually curl up into each other in David’s bed, and decompress from their long, tumultuous day. Patrick pulls up the movie he referenced too many times. It’s not as great as his kid brain remembers it, but it’s fun, and light, and on theme for the events of the day.

David actually manages to hold back almost all of his commentary, but breaks at the final scene. “Clooney?” He demands, as soon as he’s interrupted the Cortez family breakfast. “How the hell did they get Clooney for this? Machete? Sure. Alan Cumming? Why not? But George Fucking Clooney?” Patrick nudges David gently, but doesn’t keep his smile off his face. “This movie gets more and more unbelievable with every passing moment.”

Patrick gasps and puts his hand over his heart. “Are you telling me that this kids movie about a family of spies is unrealistic?” He mocks David, only to get a nudge in return. Patrick grins at David, wrapping his arms around David more completely, pressing their bodies even tighter. “I definitely like you more than Juni.”

David’s eyes grow wide. “Uh, I am definitely Carmen?” He disagrees. He reaches over and closes the laptop, setting it down on the floor. Patrick quirks an eyebrow. “Don’t.”

“There’s some uncanny similarities, David,” he teases, despite David’s warning. “Anxious. Very few friends. Surprise badass. Things on his fingers.” He toys with the engagement rings he’s slid into David’s hand.

“Okay,” David says, indignantly, leaning back slightly. “I’m just going to pretend like there’s a compliment somewhere in there.”

“I said I like you more than him!” Patrick teases, innocently, trying to coax a smile from David. It’s not terribly effective, but Patrick knows David. He knows every little trick. “You’re the best spy in the world.” His voice is low as he leans into David. David can’t resist their magnetic pull, and Patrick’s lips find David’s temple. “Handsome.” He kisses David’s hairline softly between each compliment, melting David’s resolve a little more each time.“Cunning. Intelligent. Dedicated.” Patrick pulls back and considers that last adjective. “Very dedicated to the cover story. You couldn’t have pulled out any of that athleticism for the baseball game?”

David gapes at Patrick. “Had the circumstances been more dire, I might have stepped in,” he tries. “But you’re very physically capable yourself, and I had confidence in your ability.” Patrick doesn’t seem to accept that answer, so David huffs. “Yes, alright? I have a very precise cover of being physically inept and a slow pitch baseball game wasn’t reason enough to break it. You’re welcome for winning the game, even without my thirty years of physical training.”

“I already thanked you for winning the game,” Patrick grins, pulling David back to him.

David allows himself to be pulled, brushing his nose against Patrick’s. “Thoroughly,” he agrees with a crooked smirk. He can feel Patrick’s smile when he draws their lips together for a kiss that quickly deepens.

David, without thinking too much about it, presses Patrick into his bed, licking into Patrick’s mouth slowly. He swallows up the soft moan Patrick releases and lets himself be pulled on top of his fiancé. Patrick’s fingers tease under David’s shirt, over the hard muscles of David’s back, pressing their bodies together.

“So hot,” Patrick mumbles against David’s lips, his eyes peeking open, head pulled back an inch to regard the man tangled up in his embrace. “You today? Watching you kick the shit out of that guy was so hot, David.” One of his hands comes up to card through David’s thick hair.

David trails kisses across Patrick’s jaw, perfect teeth scraping against the soft, pale skin of Patrick’s neck. “You liked that?” He asks, his voice low in Patrick’s ear. He feels Patrick nod and gasp beneath him, which makes him grin into Patrick’s skin.

“You’ve been holding back,” Patrick breathes, tugging on David’s hair. David gets the hint, and detaches himself just enough to look Patrick in the eyes. “Don’t.” David smirks down at the shirt Patrick is currently wearing, borrowed from David, with that word scrawled across his chest. Patrick rolls his eyes slightly, but grins up at David. “You don’t have to hold back with me anymore. I don’t want you to.”

David has never felt more seen in his life. He’s spent nearly thirty years being unknowable, never imagining the possibility of someone even coming close enough to like him. But Patrick loves him, every little bit of him, even the parts David has spent the last two years being terrified of letting slip. Patrick has been very aware of the unsavory parts of David since the very beginning, and loved them anyway. This bump was barely even a bump, and David could never have known how thankful he’d be for everything Patrick is.

David captures Patrick’s lips in a tender kiss, to say thank you. When Patrick’s tongue traces over David’s lips, it turns filthy. Patrick’s fingers twist in David’s hair, and releases a deep groan from inside David. Their legs slot together, rutting roughly. Only a few thin layers of David’s clothing are between what they’re both aching for. They strain towards each other, desperate for each other’s touch.

David pushes his own shirt up and off of Patrick’s body, using his lips as over for Patrick’s exposed skin. He trails kisses down his chest and torso, leaving no patch of skin untouched. He leaves gentle teethmarks in his wake, enjoying the feel of Patrick pressing up into his touch, thirsting for more.

Their rest of their clothes are shed quickly, tossed off the edge of this too-small bed. They don’t mind being so close, though, needing their skins touching in every way possible. When David grasps hold of both of their lengths in his left hand, and Patrick can feel the rings he bestowed against his hardness, David is rewarded with a whimper that makes him grin into Patrick’s lips.

“Are you sure you can handle me not holding back?” He teases, very softly, his teeth grazing against Patrick’s chin.

Patrick’s eyes open and look at David. They’re a little glassy, and more wild than David’s ever seen, but he’s focused intently on David. “Definitely,” he insists, his voice almost as rough as it had been after Cabaret closed. It sends a jolt through David, down his spine to burn low in his belly. Patrick wraps his legs around David’s hips, one of his strong arms mapping the planes of David’s back.

David shifts back, just slightly, to take some of his weight off of Patrick. The day has been long, and the last thing he wants right now is to constrict Patrick’s breathing. He leans over and grabs his lube from his drawer of the nightstand. Patrick watches with heated eyes as David slicks up two fingers and presses them against Patrick’s hole.

Patrick gasps, clutching David’s shoulders like it’s their first time. It sort of feels like it is, like they’re really meeting for the first time. Their lips are a breath apart, and David can feel Patrick trembling again. “Please,” Patrick sighs. “Quickly. David, please, I need you.”

David nods, kisses Patrick, and pushes his fingers inside, all at once. Patrick lets out the softest, most delicious moan into David’s mouth, nodding along with David.

David takes mercy on Patrick and does what he asks. How could he possibly deny Patrick now? He’s quick about opening Patrick up, roughly shoving a third finger in with the first two. His other hand wraps around Patrick’s length, stroking him with the barest if fingertips, just to tease. Patrick turns to velvet steel in David’s feather-light grip, his head thrown back into David’s pillows. It’s a rare sight, they’re not in the motel together often, but it’s one that reminds David of their life that’s coming. David kisses Patrick’s collarbone to keep his joy from escaping from his throat.

“David,” Patrick pants, his hips twitching between David’s hands. His own fingers dig into the muscles of David’s arms, urging him on. “Please. No more. I need you to fuck me.”

David’s breath gets caught in his chest at the phrase. He doesn’t hear his very well put together fiancé swear often, he could probably count how many times he’d heard Patrick say ‘fuck’ on one hand, and he is more than happy to encourage it. “Gladly,” he agrees, pressing one last filthy kiss to Patrick’s lips before pulling away.

David settles himself between Patrick’s legs, looking down on his lover with hungry eyes. The gorgeous flush on Patrick’s neck gets deeper, and creeps down his chest. David revels in the sight of his enticing fiancé, stroking himself a few times.

They’re both tired of waiting; they both need this more than ever. David grips Patrick’s hips and pulls him closer, a display of strength that makes Patrick gasp, and his eyes darken with need. David is more than willing and able to give Patrick what he needs. He pushes at Patrick’s entrance, and Patrick opens up so nicely for him.

David gives Patrick a moment to catch his breath, and himself just as long to control himself, to keep from plowing away into Patrick. He may have told David that he didn’t have to hold back, but David wasn’t quite willing to go that far just yet.

Patrick takes a deep breath in and meets David’s eyes. He gives a short, but sure nod, and David takes this as permission to start moving. David thrusts hard and deep into Patrick, drawing out the most mouthwatering sounds. Patrick’s fingers feel like fire as they drag across David’s skin, down his arms and over the ridges of his back. One of Patrick’s strong hands twists back into David’s hair, and he pulls, tugging just the perfect amount. David lets out a soft moan and turns his head to be pulled into an open-mouthed kiss.

After a slight twist of David’s hips has Patrick seeing stars, punching a guttural moan from deep within him. “Yes, David, right there,” he moans into David’s ear. David takes his direction well and aims for the spot in Patrick only he can find. “Harder. Fuh-. David!”

David doesn’t hesitate to comply, fucking into Patrick with a severity he’s never extended to him before. He hadn’t been sure Patrick would enjoy it, being fucked into the mattress. His expressions and vocalizations tell David that’s anything but true. If David had known Patrick would respond so well, he would have fucked him harder from the start. He should have known Patrick would love this.

“You like that?” David mumbles, gripping Patrick’s thick thighs as he pistons into him, hoisting Patrick’s legs higher around his waist so he can go even deeper.

“Don’t stop,” Patrick begs, his eyes unfocused and with a film of bliss over them. His legs tighten around David as he pulls him down for another messy kiss. “More,” David is pretty sure he hears, panted into his own mouth, and he can definitely oblige.

Each of David’s thrusts is harder than the last, and Patrick lets out a whimper every time David hits his prostate. David loves that sound, he wants to make it his fucking ringtone, so he does everything in his power to draw those sounds from his gorgeous fiancé. David doesn’t ease up in the slightest, pounding into him with intensity. Patrick, in his own throws of passion, definitely doesn’t regret asking David to not hold back anymore.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David mumbles his praises, almost absently as he picks up his pace even further. “You’re so good. So perfect.” He dips his head to press wet kisses along any stretch of skin his lips can find.

Patrick tosses his head all the way back into the pillows, and loses himself in the feeling. Sex before David was a chore, and with David, it felt like all the pieces of his life coming together. This last piece is a revelation. He had no idea how badly he needed to be fucked. Now he knows, and now he knows that David loves to be begged for it. Patrick is happy to give David what he wants, so long as this is the return. He wants to take any opportunity to be pounded out with David’s thick cock.He feels David’s muscles flex under his wandering hands, a last waver of restraint just under the surface.

He tugs on David’s hair to meet his eyes. “I told you not to hold back, D,” he murmurs. He watches David’s eyes catch fire, and it spreads quickly throughout both of them.

David pushes himself upwards, grasping Patrick’s hips and fucking into him. He’s holding Patrick’s body up like it weighs nothing, all of his thick muscles getting used to their fullest potential. He hoists one of Patrick’s legs over his shoulder, fucking deeper into Patrick. Patrick moans loudly, losing himself to the feeling of David.

The bed squeaks in time, the frame bumping against the wall. Neither of them care about making noise right now.

“Oh, god, David,” Patrick moans, arching up into his man. “Right there! Shit, I’m gonna come, please don’t stop.”

As if David could possibly stop right now. He turns his head and presses a kiss to Patrick’s ankle. “Do you want me to touch you?” He asks, his voice gruffer than he’s ever heard himself. His hand slides down Patrick’s leg slowly, reaching for Patrick’s straining cock, angry red and leaking onto his own stomach. Patrick nods, his short hair mussing further against the pillows.

David wraps his hand around Patrick’s length. He pumps him in time with his thrusts, leaning forward to stretch Patrick’s legs further apart and get that last inch of deepness within Patrick. It only takes three short strokes for Patrick to come in David’s hand, choking David’s name out like a prayer.

David watches closely as Patrick comes hard. He slows his pace, just slightly, to enjoy the sight of his love in ecstasy. He loves how he can make Patrick come apart, but this is an entirely different ocean for them both. David has never made Patrick come so hard, he can practically see the stars in Patrick’s eyes dance in his own field of vision. Patrick’s eyes are blown wide, and his pink mouth is panting so prettily.

David can’t take it anymore. He pulls out of Patrick as carefully as he can manage right now. He’s so close, his entire body is tense with it. He wraps his hand, still covered in Patrick’s come, around his cock and strokes furiously.

“C’mon, David,” Patrick slurs, his hands coming up to roam over David’s sides and chest. “Come for me. Fuck, you’re so hot.” He manages to muster the strength to sit up and pull David in for a messy kiss, all tongues and teeth.

With a cut-off shout, David comes, shooting across Patrick’s chest. As he strokes himself to completion, Patrick bites gently at David’s stubbled chin, his hands soothing over David’s back.

David collapses onto Patrick, both of them catching their breath. They take a moment to settle back into their bodies and into each other. David feels Patrick’s fingers tracing patterns into his back, and he kisses Patrick’s jaw softly.

“I don’t tell you I love you enough,” David says, soft and low in Patrick’s ear.

Patrick smiles and wraps his arm over David’s back, holding him close. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it more,” he says, just as softly. “But I know you can count how many times you’ve said it on both hands, and most of those times have been directed to me.” He turns his head to kiss David’s hair, knowing how unhappy he’d be to see it so disheveled. “You don’t have to say it for me to know. I know how much you love me, David.”

Another silent moment lingers between them. “I never thanked you,” David whispers. “For pushing Saulis off of me. You saved me.” He lifts himself up so that he can meet Patrick’s eyes. “I mean, I’m not pleased that you didn’t listen to me, but-. I think we’ll make an Operative if you, yet.”

Patrick grins up at David. “I never thought being a spy was an option for me,” he teases. “I didn’t even make first string on my high school hockey team.”

David grins right back down to Patrick. “And now you’re a member of the top Espionage Operative Unit in the world,” he says. “You’re really going places, kid.”

“Thank you, Operative,” Patrick keeps teasing. “If this is my first mission, I would report this as a success.”

“We won’t be reporting this at all,” David disagrees, his brows raising. “And it’s Senior Operative, if we’re being precise.”

“Oh, pardon me, Senior Operative D,” Patrick snarks, pinching David’s side lightly. “I don’t mean to get too friendly.” He tilts his hips upwards to remind David what they’ve been up to, smearing their come against David’s torso.

David nods, his mouth twisted to suppress his smirk. “I’m willing to forgive, Assist P,” he says, pretending to be a lot more nonchalant than he is. “You should know, the Family has never wanted an Assist before. Many, many prospectives have begged for, and subsequently been turned down for, the job, so. Welcome to the team.”

Patrick grins up at David, brighter than the sun. “I won’t let you down,” Patrick promises with a nod. David joins in, and leans down to kiss Patrick softly.

Eventually, David untangles himself from Patrick and goes to grab a washcloth. He’s quick about cleaning them both up and sliding his sweatpants back on. After Patrick is all cleaned up and has his sweatpants back on, which David graciously helps him with, because David fucked his brains out, they’re curled around each other in bed, heart to heart, taking up every available inch of this tiny bed. They don’t mind their closeness, though. The physical isn’t even close to how close they feel emotionally. There’s absolutely nothing left hanging between them, aside from case files and mission reports. It’s a new feeling, one neither of them have ever felt before.

David can feel Patrick’s smile against his forehead, very faintly. It makes David’s heart skip a beat. Patrick isn’t even aware he’s doing it, already half asleep under David. He’s practically purring, and it radiates out into David’s soul. He’d done that, he’s the one who made Patrick that blissfully happy. Patrick smiles in his sleep sometimes, David has caught it once or twice before. Knowing that, even after everything that’s happened, David can still leave a smile on Patrick’s face, even as he sleeps, washes warm over David. He could never express into words how lucky he feels to have Patrick.

Slowly, David lifts his head, careful not to disturb Patrick. He looks over Patrick’s sweet face, made sweeter with sleep. He lets himself forget the day, forget it all, and he just loves Patrick. Here, they have no clearance, and no inventory to count, and no neighbors to play nice with. All he has to do is love Patrick, which is the easiest mission he’s ever accepted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
